I found you
by BreathlessBlueRabbit
Summary: -Yaoi- AominexKise


_**Hola~ si, es la misma que había subido antes Dx la re-subí pues tenía algunos errores que me desesperaban qwq además de cierta faltas de ortografía que hacían a mis ojos sufrir :c bueno, lamento haberlo borrado para hacer cambios "mínimos" :cc pero tuve que hacerlo e-é (?) acepto criticas e insultos (?) bueno, insultos no ._. pero agradecería mucho sus criticas~ uvu**_

_**-o-**_

Kise Ryouta, el modelo, cursante de tercer año de la secundaria Teiko, se encontraba ahora mirando fijamente el techo de su habitación. A su lado podía oír la suave respiración de una chica, otra zorra que había caído ante su belleza.

A pesar de que podía tener a quien quisiera y cuando quisiera en su cama, él sentía como si algo le faltara, pese a que había probado hombres y mujeres, seguía teniendo un vacío, aunque no era capaz de explicar el motivo de tal.

Kise-kun, cuidado –le aviso cierto ojiceleste con el que estaba practicando, pero ya era tarde para dar aviso, pues el balón ya había golpeado al rubio en la cabeza.

Auch – el dolor causado por el golpe lo saco de sus pensamientos- oh, lo siento- se disculpo y puso la misma sonrisa idiota de siempre para luego lanzarle el balón al capitán.

Concéntrate más, idiota –se acerco un ojiazul para reprenderlo- ¿eres estúpido?

Moh, Aominecchi –lo miró fijamente e hizo un puchero infantil- no hay necesidad de ser tan cruel.

La práctica transcurrió normalmente luego de eso. El de ojos ámbar volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos de camino a casa, hasta que fue interrumpido por el peliazul que caminaba junto a él.

Hey, idiota- le llamó y se sorprendió cuando este dio un salto del susto.

¿Ao-Aominecchi? –Casi le da un infarto cuando escucho su voz y no pudo evitar dar un salto, lo que fue bastante vergonzoso- Ten más cuidado, casi muero del susto.

Me lo dices tú-lo miró con un toque de fastidio grabado en la mirada- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Estás realmente extraño…

Eh…no es nada realmente importante, por cierto, ¿tu casa no está en otra dirección?-preguntó en un intento de desviar la pregunta.

Me tomaré la molestia de acompañarte hoy- respondió desinteresadamente.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la casa del rubio, el más alto no se sorprendió de la amplitud de esta, después de todo, ya había estado antes ahí. Sin ningún tipo de aviso o algo por el estilo, entró y se dirigió a la habitación del ojiambar, para sentarse en la elegante cama de este.

Ahora…me dirás que te sucede- lo invitó a sentarse junto a él, no era una pregunta, si era necesario lo obligaría a decírselo.

No lo haré –se sentó junto al peliazul sin despegar ni por un segundo la mirada de su ahora inexpresivo rostro-Además ¿Desde cuándo te importa? Nunca tuvimos realmente una buena relación.

Tampoco nos llevamos mal-replicó el moreno- Ahora solo dilo, o tendré que obligarte.

¿Obligarme? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo?- se extraño al ver como los labios del más alto se curvaban en una extraña sonrisa.

Así- dijo acercándose para rodearlo con los brazos y unirlos con un lento beso.

Mh…-al principio intento alejarse, pero desistió dejándose llevar por el desesperado jugueteo de sus lenguas. Una extraña y desconocida sensación recorrió su cuerpo, era un delicado cosquilleo que llegaba a cada parte de su cuerpo.

Aomi…Aomine…cchi- decía el rubio separándose por un momento-¿Qué…? – no terminó de articular su pregunta, pues fue acallado nuevamente por los labios del peliazul.

Empujó suavemente al modelo, recostándolo sobre la cama y poniéndose sobre él, le desabrochó y quitó la camisa. Bajo una mano hasta su entrepierna y notó que esta comenzaba a activarse.

He…que rápido- le susurró al oído causándole un notorio sonrojo al otro- Pero antes quiero algo más- se desabrocho el pantalón y se lo quitó para luego despojarse también de su ropa interior y sentarse a la orilla de la cama, obligando al rubio a hincarse frente a él.

El más bajo entendió enseguida lo que el peliazul quería, por un segundo dudó y tragó saliva ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya había hecho eso antes, no tenía motivos para estar nervioso.

¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué te detienes?- pregunto el ojiazul pasando sus dedos por la cabeza del otro y acercándola un poco más hacia si.

No quiso intentar explicar algo que no era capaz de comprender, así que se ignoro a si mismo y dejo de pensar por un momento. Tomó el miembro del moreno y lo lamio, para después juguetear con su lengua por un momento y seguidamente meterlo completamente en su boca.

Lo escalofríos recorrían su espalda, esto le gustaba demasiado, mucho más de lo normal le encantaba el sabor del cuerpo del peliazul, adoraba oír sus gemidos y por primera vez no se sentía invadido por aquel vacío.

La experta lengua del de ojos ámbar tenía en un completo éxtasis al peliazul, que soltaba fuertes jadeos y uno que otro gemido ahogado.

Con un ronco gemido el peliazul se vino dentro de la boca del rubio, la cual se llenó completamente de semen, el cual se esforzó en tragar, a pesar de eso un poco escurrió por sus labios, levanto la mirada completamente sonrojado y se encontró con la lujuriosa sonrisa del moreno.

Eso estuvo mucho mejor de lo que creí- dijo aún sin dejar de sonreír.

El rubio se sentó sobre él y se dejó llevar por el nuevo beso propinado por el peliazul.  
Aominecchi…yo-decía entre jadeos- yo…mh-sus palabras se ahogaban en sus gemidos.

Sé lo que quieres-le susurró el más alto al oído, causándole un leve cosquilleo en la espalda.

Le dio unas suaves mordiditas en el cuello dejándole unas pequeñas y rosadas marcas en su perfecto cuerpo. Al tiempo que le despojada de toda prenda que cubriera su cuerpo y se quitaba, también la camisa que aun cubría su propia espalda.

Volteo al rubio dejándolo boca abajo, únicamente apoyado sobre sus rodillas y comenzó metiendo su dedo índice, cubierto de saliva en la entrada del más bajo, quien al sentir eso dentro de el se estremeció notoriamente y soltó un suave gemido. Al escucharlo, el moreno agrego otro dedo y se movió lentamente y después de juguetear un poco agregó el tercer dedo.

Mh…Ao…-no era capaza de hablar correctamente, su boca se inundaba de gemidos y jadeos impidiéndole decir lo deseado.

Aunque no necesitaba pedir nada, pues el peliazul, ya sabía perfectamente lo que quería. Sonreía ante las reacciones del rubio retiro sus dedos para cambiarlos por su reactivada erección, el ahogado gemido emitido por el rubio fue como música para sus oídos.

El de ojos ámbar intentaba ahogar sus gemidos mordiendo las sabanas, hasta que sintió la mano del peliazul obligándolo a separarse de ellas.

Déjame escucharte- se inclinó para susurrarle nuevamente al oído, recibió como respuesta un ronco gemido por parte del otro.

Volvió a girarlo sentándolo sobre su miembro y besándolo nuevamente, bajando por su cuello, disfrutando cada vez que el cuerpo del otro se estremecía, adorando cada gemido, cada jadeo. Tomó sus caderas y lo ayudó a subir y bajar más rápidamente, observaba cuidadosamente su rostro, grabando bien la lujuriosa imagen en su cabeza.

El rubio tenía los ojos entrecerrados y su boca semiabierta dejaba caer una pequeña cantidad de saliva por la comisura de sus labios, llegando a su mentón, su rostro parecía arder en carmesí, eso era, simplemente perfecto.

Y-yo ya…me- me vengo – jadeó roncamente el rubio, y el otro al escuchar esto solo aumento la fuerza y velocidad de las embestidas. Sujetaba cada vez más fuerte las caderas del rubio, subiendo y bajando, ambos se sumían en un vaivén de lujuria que aumentaba el ritmo junto con el calor de la habitación. Ya casi estaba, solo un poco más.

Sus gemidos se unieron en el aire, ambos habían terminado juntos, el abdomen del moreno se encontraba cubierto del líquido liberado por el rubio, mientras que de la entrada del mismo escurría algo de la blanca sustancia. El más bajo se encargo de limpiar al peliazul usando su lengua mientras disfrutaba sentir al moreno estremecerse ante los movimientos de su lengua.

Agotados, ambos se acostaron juntos, aun jadeando, entrelazaron sus dedos y el peliazul vio al rubio cerrar los ojos, completamente cansado.

No era la primera vez que lo hacía, pero estaba más cansado y más avergonzado que la primera vez. Por fin había entendido que era lo que le faltaba, y, por fin había entrado a quien podía llenar ese vacío.

-o-

Eso fue ._. quizás ni notaron los cambios pero bueh e-é ahí esta "mejorada" y gracias si se dieron el trabajo de leerla de nuevo qwq ahora la pondré en la categoría correcta e-é antes tuvieron que decirme que no la había puesto en M ^^U soy idiota xd traté de mejorar mi ortografía ._. pero soy humana uvu asi que lo siento si sigue lleno de ellas D; me esforzare más :c próximamente xd cuando vuelva a escribir~ :c por que ahora fui abandonada por esa traicionera imaginación que tengo xd

LOL me emocione escribiendo qwq en fin xd gracias por leer e-é fin (8)


End file.
